


The day I was attacked by robot aliens (but I didnt know it)

by Jessiuss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Meeting, magical moms, silly magical girl story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>t rating is just for the cursing. theres pictures linked. i have a lot more in my head, but no story. the story is from jim POV so that s why we dont know amandas name.</p><p>~ NOT a fully written out story. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day I was attacked by robot aliens (but I didnt know it)

 

A young man is walking, to school. He wears jeans and a tee shirt, his backpack is slung over his shoulder. Around his neck is a chain, and on that chain is a class ring. He approaches a small group of people. they recognize him.

" Jimmy! Glad to see your on time today."

"Yea, hi Jim." Jim greets his friends, then the bell rings. They all go inside.

\----

Jim is in class working

shot of clock

shot of Jim, now rapidly glancing at clock

bell rings. all students rush out.

Jim is in hallway, meets friend for club. its a gaming club.

plays tabeltop game.

jim waves goodbie to friends

jim is walking home.

tpring and spock,  _classmates_ jim thinks, are about a block behind. they join him at the crosswalk. tpring says

"lets take a selfy " to spock. he complies reluctantly. tpring realy takes picture of [silver haired women](http://dreamself.me/d/mkSL) across the street. spock looks puzzled but dosnt say anything jim thinks 'not my problem'

 

 

they all cross the street. tpring and spock walk quicker end up about 10 feet in front. jim feels like hes being watched. takes phone (camera) and peeks it behind him. a silver haired lady is staring right at him, about 15 ft behind. jim quickly puts away his, phone walks a little faster. hears footsteps geting closer. he is nervous. tpring is urging spock faster too.

[different lady ](http://dreamself.me/full.php?fg=0&ffg=0&bg=0&back=0&hat=0&accen=10553125&face=10605701&hair=10538671&accef=0&pose=0&top=10574504&coat=10376201&acceh=10557281&bottom=0&shoe=0&bodycolor=17000192&action=change&id=0&)comes out of nowhere, from direction of tpring,

"RUN!!!" she shouts. jim swerves. so do tpring and spock. jim looks around, silver haired lady is advancing on him. jim starts to back away. tpring and spock are behind him frantically talking to black haired lady. silver haired lady grabs jim lifts him up. jim is frantic, struggles, voices concerns. jims ring lifts up into the air jim thinks "what the hell is going on?!?!?" words of summoning are said. the ring flies up breaking the chain, growing brighter and bigger. jim is dropped to the ground, but he sees the now foot across ring fly over to where tpring and spock are, to the older lady who yelled out a warning. [she grabs the ring, magic enveloping her, her long hair going into pigtails, and wings sprout from her back, her cloths also change.](http://dreamself.me/d/mkXM) she holds four now solidified foot large cirkles in her hands.

jim gets up and starts running, but only out of the immediate danger, cause that stranger has his ring. he stands next to spock and tpring, a distance away. tpring is fiddling with her fancy watch. jim gives spock a look like "what the fuck dude" spock returns the look with a " yea, no clue" look of his own. jim has never seen that much confusion on this guys face before.[ the silver haired lady has transformed,](http://dreamself.me/d/mkSW) her eyes are red and souless, her cloths look to be made of plastic. she counters ring lady with a large but skinny blade, that matches her pink and black color scheme. jim is incredulous 'what is this, an anime?!?!' he thinks.

ring lady and sword lady have a go at it, until a blast of energy separates them. standing on a roof nearby is.... [governor sarek](http://dreamself.me/full.php?fg=0&ffg=0&bg=0&back=0&hat=10325416&accen=0&face=10537261&hair=10407311&accef=0&pose=0&top=10574512&coat=10568683&acceh=10415963&bottom=0&shoe=0&bodycolor=17000192&action=change&id=0&)... and[ his wife?](http://dreamself.me/d/mk4l)? jim wtfs. they are in equally ridiculous clothing, and both have little matching crowns on their heads. adorable. wifey jumps down, now sword lady is outnumbered. wifey pulls out sword from somewhere, its of corse huge. jim turns away, tpring is urging them to run. jim says

"hell no, i want my ring back" tpring looks at him like he just suggested they join the fight. spock is not wanting to run away because he wants answers.

"that's my mom. what the fuck mom." he says. Sarek is still on the roof, observing, he jumps down to ferry the kids away. he has lost the cape and prince cloths but still has the tiny crown floating above his head. he dosnt have shoes on either. jim asks where governor Sareks shoes are. Spock glares at him. Sarek says he was in a hurry. he looks kind of offended. or maybe hes trying to hide a smile. you can never tell with vulcans. Sarek gets them to shoo off a little ways further. jim tells sarek that the lady "that one, with the wings" has his ring. sarek dosnt believe him, until jim says his last name (kirk)

"oh, your mothers ring"

"no my ring. she gave it to me when i turned 14."

"oh. ok"

"yea" while this was happening, the moms were duking it out. the silver haired lady finally falls, jim and other watch now. the lady implodes into nothingness. the two others stop. wifey untransforms (detransforms??) she is in fact wearing mom jeans. she jogs over to the group.

"is everyone ok??" motherspock asks.

"mother." spock says very seriously.

"yes sweety?"

"what the fuck.

"SPOCK"

"seriously."

\----


End file.
